dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS065
is the sixty-fifth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary The fused Zamasu gloats over his god-like strength and creates a halo behind his back. Zamasu starts firing ki blasts, but Goku and Vegeta hold him off while Trunks gets Bulma and Mai to safety. However, Zamasu uses Blades of Judgement to stop their attempt. Zamasu's attack forces the Resistance and the civilians to evacuate the underground. The Resistance see Zamasu's grand appearance and decide not to fight him while Yaijarobe knows that Goku will do something to save them. Goku and Vegeta get up from Zamasu's attack while Gowasu and East Kaioshin check to see if they are all right. Goku and Vegeta are surprised at Zamasu's absurd power while Gowasu and East Kaioshin comment that the fused Zamasu has become a god so powerful that he is now beyond even their understanding; they also state that the fusion has also expanded Zamasu's power to no end. Although they don't have a plan, Goku and Vegeta know that they must defeat the fused Zamasu somehow. Meanwhile, Trunks gets Bulma and Mai to safety. While Bulma goes to work on fixing the Time Machine, Trunks prepares to join the fight but not before Mai gives him the Senzu Beans. The fused Zamasu admires his newfound strength and declares himself to be the absolute ruler of the universe; he announces that with his ultimate power he will complete the Zero Mortals Plan by exterminating all remaining humans on Earth. However, Vegeta refuses to let him do so and fires ki blasts at him. However, the fused Zamasu isn't even marked by Vegeta's attack. The fused Zamasu uses lightning of Absolution, a large purple avatar hovering behind the fused Zamasu to strike Vegeta down and uses it on Goku. Goku and Vegeta smash into the ground and revert back to their base forms. Zamasu uses Lightning of Absolution on the surrounding area, forcing the Resistance and civilians to evacuate to where Bulma and Mai are under the instructions of Trunks. The fused Zamasu is pleased that his ideal universe will be born. Goku and Vegeta get back up, transform into Super Saiyan Blue and charge at the fused Zamasu. The Saiyan duo destroy the fused Zamasu's Lightning of Absolution and attack Zamasu. However, the fused Zamasu blocks them and inflicts damage on the Saiyan duo by shocking them; the fused Zamasu is displeased that the Saiyan duo had the gall to even touch him and punishes them by firing his Blades of Jugement upon them. Goku and Vegeta are knocked down while the fused Zamasu declares that his eternal justice will reign supreme and usher in a new era where his name is etched in history's weave. Trunks shows up and sees his wounded father. Trunks becomes enraged and transforms into his enhanced Super Saiyan transformation. The fused Zamasu fires his Blades of Judgement but Trunks cuts them down, refusing to give up. The fused Zamasu is annoyed with Trunks unwillingness to realize his mistakes and cracks his sword in half while blasting him down to the ground. The fused Zamasu fires his Holy Wrath while Trunks counters with his Garlic Cannon. The fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath overpowers Trunks Garlic Cannon, but not before Vegeta joins the fray and combines his Garlic Cannon with his son's. Trunks and Vegeta's Garlic Cannons overpower the fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath. However, the fused Zamasu isn't harmed at all by the explosion and has only made him lived. The fused Zamasu fires a ki blast at Trunks, but Vegeta uses himself as a human shield to protect his son which heavily injures Vegeta and reverts back to base form. Goku fires his Kamehameha but the fused Zamasu counters with his Holy Wrath. Goku's Kamehameha begins overpowering the fused Zamasu's Holy Wrath. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes